crashiebandicootfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunched Quack of Wumpa Dame
The Hunched Quack of Wumpa Dame is the eleventh aired episode of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, but was the twelfth episode produced. This episode features Tawna's only appearance in the cartoon (as Tawnamerelda), as finds herself torn between two lovers: Papu Papu and Dr. Nitrus Brio, the latter in hideous mutant form. Notably, this episode also features the debut of Frenchie Waiter, who would inexplicably become a regular character in the next season. Plot Summary One day, Dr. Neo Cortex decides to order his best friend, Dr. Nitrus Brio, to ring the majestic bell in Castle Cortex's bell tower. However, Brio quickly discovers that he is hilariously too weak to do so, so he drinks a magic potion that transforms him into Quasibrio, a hulking hunch-backed beast that is unlovably ugly, but nonetheless perfectly suited for bell-ringing. Meanwhile, Papu Papu accuses Tawnamerelda (Special Guest Star Tisha Campbell-Martin) of witchcraft, and tries to club her with Staffanie, his tribal staff. However, when she is able to dodge his attack, he falls madly in love with her. He tries to ask her out, but is distracted by the far-off sounds of Cortex's bell ringing. As such, he vows to be rid of Quasibrio, in a non-gruesome Y-rated way. He flies to Cortex Castle, where he nefariously disables Quasibrio by spraying an entire can of Uncle Cortie's Patented Really Really Silly Silly Stringy String on him! He then flies back to search for Tawnamerelda. He asks her out on a date, which she accepts. Later that night, the two share awkward conversation over spaghetti and meatballs, while constantly being annoyed by their hilarious Frenchie waiter (Rob Paulsen). Meanwhile, Labby Larry and Beaker Bill discover Quasibrio, and free him by spraying an entire can of Uncle Cortie's Patented Really Really Silly Silly De-Stringier De-Stringer on him! Quasibrio leaps into action, swinging across the ocean and carrying Tawnamerelda to safety. Or so it seems. In order to pad the episode out, Papu summons the mech Dr. N. Gin made for him - the Pop-You Pop-You Double Bubble Trouble Machine - to battle Quasibrio, who is joined by his best friend, Crashimodo. Predictably, the latter team wins, and Tawnamerelda thanks them, because that date was awful. Quasibrio and Crashimodo both ask Tawnamerelda out on a date, but she refuses, because Papu has permanently turned her off of ugly dudes. She rides away on her own private yacht, never to be seen again. Quasibrio and Crashimodo return to the latter's seaside home for ice cream. Quasicoco joins in the ice creaminess, and also explains that your local public library is a valuable resource, where you can find literally any book you might happen to want to read, including works by Victor Hugo and Dr. Seuss. However, she adds that you must keep in mind that library books are public property and, as such, belong to everyone, so you should take good care of any books you check out, because nobody wants a book with a tarnished cover.